adios
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: El decir adios, muchas veces resulta ser la mejor opcion que uno tiene, aun cuando esa despedida sea para siempre... Existe la posiblidad que encuentres a aquella persona nuevamente, y sin duda esta vez... No volver a despedirse. Ereri. pasen a leer!


_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, mas está loca historia si x)**_

**Serie:** Shingeki no Kyojin**  
Pareja (s):** Eren x Levi (Ereri)**  
Advertencias: **Ninguna a mi parecer, siéntanse libres de leer.**  
**

* * *

**_Adiós_**

_El decir adiós, muchas veces resulta ser la mejor opcion que uno tiene, aun cuando esa despedida sea para siempre... Existe la posiblidad que encuentres a aquella persona nuevamente, y sin duda esta vez... No volver a despedirse_

(ㅎ.ㅎ) v

Lagrimas calleron poco a poco despues de este 5to aniversario... aun no entiendo por que las personas que mas queremos se van, y lo peor sin haber resolvido aquellos problemas que quedan tatuados en el corazon...

Hace ya 5 años por esa tonta pelea te fuiste, yo entiendo que no somos eternos pero... Recuerdo todo desde que me acogiste cuando quede huerfano, tomaste mi mano y con una sonrisa me dijiste ― "Yo siempre te cuidare y estare contigo".

Si, al inicio crei que siempre seria asi, pero con el pasar de los años crecimos tu quisiste seguir el mundo la musica, yo por mi parte comenze a trabajar como pediatra para tener sustentos de los cuales podriamos vivir...Todo fue pefecto hasta que esas fotos en donde tu aparecias con una mujer llegaron a mi, senti mi mundo destruirse no lo pude evitar sin duda te amaba demasiado, fui rapidamente a donde tu estabas alli tocabas unos acordes que apenas habias compuesto.

Cuando llegue me miraste extraño y preguntas por mis lagrimas "¿Que te sucede?" no sabia como decirtelo, queria gritartelo pero me contuve asi que mis palabras fueron

―Para eso estas en un grupo, para que estes con mujeres divirtiendote

El me miro con enojo y solo dijo ―Yo solo estoy aqui por que me apasiona la musica no por otra cosa

―Decir que no haces ese tipo de cosas no significa que en realidad no haya pasado ―fue lo que dije al borde de las lagrimas

El con resentimiento me miro molesto por lo que dije

―.Sabes estoy arto de ti, ya son 15 años viviendo juntos y no puedo imaginarme pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¡Es que nunca cambiaras! ¡Seguiras siendo el mismo chico celoso e histerico!. ―fueron las ultimas palabras que me dijo para luego yo irme corriendo... No pude mostrarle esas fotografias que me mataban... Que me haciendo perder el sueño... Todo... Hasta a ti.

(ㅎ.ㅎ) v

Hoy ya no soporto nada veo como pasan los dias, cada vez me siento mas cansado pero lo que me alegra es que pronto nos veremos... Tome la ultima fotografia que nos tomamos en aquel parque donde me dijiste tus sentimientos hacia mi y comenze a caminar hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde dejaste la vida... Donde me dejaste

Todo el camino hasta ese lugar fue realmente duro, los recuerdos de cuando eramos solo dos jovenes estudiantes de escuela media caminando por ese parque lleno de rosas y arboles con sus flores en temporada, aun cuando yo estaba molesto por esos actos de amor en publico, la verdad es que... Esta feliz, demasiadamente feliz. Llegamos hasta una banca donde no sente a apreciar el lugar, todas las personas caminaban en parejas, se podia ver que era el mes de los enamorados... Tomaste una flor y te arrodillaste ante mi... Una mirada fugaz fue lo que me sorprendio en medio de todo eso

Pero ahora que... No hay nada solo tristeza en el lugar pero sabes lo que reconforta... Pronto os volveremos a ver.

(ㅇㅅㅇ)/

Camine por aquel lugar donde tu vida se fue sabes senti tristeza pero a la vez alegria ya pronto nos veremos, tome la ultima flor que me diste y la lleve hasta alli... un vago recuerdo llego aquella vez, yo gritaba incontrolablemente por ti quien en ese momento estabas ya bajo tierra "Eren... Eren ... ¡No te vayas!" sin embargo los gritos se fueron apagando poco a poco despues de darme cuenta que todo habia terminado

¿Por que no hablamos mas?  
¿Por que te fuiste asi nada mas?  
¿Por que me dejaste solo en este mundo?

Pero un pensamiento se albergo a mi... Si mis padres se habian deshecho de mi, y tu te habias ido. eso significaba que ¿en este mundo no era necesaria mi exitencia?... No soy nadie, soy alguien aquien nadie quiere... Entonces ¿por que naci? ¿Por que este sufrimiento?...Yo queria volver a verte, lo necesitaba... Pero aquello volvio a mi mente

―Tu, me habias dejado... Estabas arto de mi, asi que no era necesario seguirte ― ¿Pero? ¿Que debo hacer con este sentimiento que me carcome el alma? ¡Dime!

Cinco años han pasado y hasta ahora no te he olvidado. Tu fuiste aquel que me acogio como una madre, un padre, un hermano y sobre como mi pareja sentimental. Mas ahora no se que hacer... Me duele ver como los dias pasan, aquel sueño que ambos teniamos se esfuma lentamente.

Aun cuando se que debo encontrar a alguien mas, mi alma me dice que esa persona eras tu. Dime ¿como es posible sobrellevar este dolor que no desaparece ni con alcohol ni nada?.

Los dias pasan, aquellos recuerdos vuelven nuevamente. Hoy, camino hasta aquel lugar donde tu vida se apago.

― Te amo. ―digo en un suspiro, camino dispuesto a morir para volver a vernos. Pero, una mano me detiene.

Miro a quien me sostiene... No puede ser.

Eres tu, tus ojos se ven tristes. Tu boca comienza a moverse... ―Aun no es tu hora, vive. Vive y disfruta... Algun dia nos volveremos a ver, yo te esperare asi que no te preocupes. Sabes Levi siempre te amare.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue como besaste mi frente. Y despues desapareciste.

Gracias... Juro hacer lo que me pediste. Juro vivir, vivire y sere feliz. Lo juro

(ㅇㅅㅇ)/

Hoy se cumplen 10 años de tu muerte, me ha costado sobrellevarlo pero lo he conseguido. Espero algun dia... El dia que muera encontrarte nuevamente.

Alli sin duda podremos ser felices... En donde no hay enfermedades, nadie sufre de pobreza ni hay guerras.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Y veamos juntos aquellas flores que tanto amamos en el mes de Febrero.

_ G. C. C._

* * *

**Nota:** Hola, aqui Mikko! o Dau. Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este pequeñisimo Fic. ( ¿por que el G.C.C? es que es el nombre de la autora, osea yo xD) De esta historia me base en cierto Drama. No es igual que digamos ya que quise cambiarle la mayoria de cosas. Por cierto... Perdon si es que llega a estar algo melancolico T.T lo escribi el año pasado... Justo cuando estaba de viaje, mientras miraba el pico de orizaba y me tapaba mis pies por el frio, la idea llego a mi. (Y disculpen la falta de ortografía, ya no lo corrigi xP)

Bueno dejo de escribir xD  
espero que haya sido de su agrado, si les gusto... Espero que me regalen un "Review" sea positivo o negativo. La verdad aprecio las palabras que me dicen, cada que comentan un fic mio me ayudan a mejorar las fallas que tengo. ¡Y muchas gracias por leerme!

**Nota de la nota: **Para finales de este mes, se publicara el final de "Encore lorsque s'y opposent, nos liens n'a jamais été romperan" Para quienes lo siguen, ya casi lo subo~...

Ahora si

Bye Bye!


End file.
